


Back To You

by CTippy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Veronica x Logan fanvid. Song: Running Back To You by Matt Wertz.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a long time to make a video about these two. I've used them in collabs and in my multicouples video, but I just finally managed to make a video all about them. I'm not very satisfied with it, to be honest, but I hope you'll like it. I think the song is a good fit, especially after the movie, it shows well the whole dynamic between them, they kept running away from each other and getting back together, loving so much but also hurting one another badly. I really hope the revival is going to deliver, I really can't wait to see them and the show again!

  
  
[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/181169430157/either-way-either-way-i-am-running-back-to-you) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQXW_XOD0Bk) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
